Why Me
by It'sATimeyWimeyThing
Summary: My name is Luke Stiles, and I've been an orphan my whole life. Once upon a time I cared. Now look at me. I am a cold-blooded killer. I show no remorse, and no sympathy. I never smile, and I certainly don't love. And I am a better person because of it. Stronger. Faster. Better. I am an assassin. Don't cross me. Freedom is life's great lie.
1. The Death Of An Angel

Ok. This is my first story. I know it doesn't really follow the topic of The Avengers yet but I'm getting to that. Believe me, the story gets better as well... I hope... Please leave any constructive criticism or review. Please enjoy.  
>It'sATimeyWimeyThing<p>

**The Death of an Angel**

I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I would be strong. For her. For Sarah... But as I walked slowly into her hospital ward, I just lost it. Tears poured down my face as I stared at her broken form.

Sarah Bell. The only person left in the world that I cared about. The only person in the world who had ever cared about me. And now here she was, lying pale and shivering in a hospital bed, diagnosed with stage 4 lung cancer. The world is so cruel. She was so pale and limp. It broke my heart and soul to see her like this. It felt like something had shattered inside me. A glass sphere inside my heart had been smashed and had left a gaping hole of which could never be replaced. Of course I loved her, I just never had the courage to tell her so. What if she didn't feel the same way? Where would we be then? Still friends? I was too scared to ask, so of course I never found out.

Looking at her now it was difficult to imagine what she once was. The amazing girl I couldn't help falling in love with. She was an angel. Once upon a time, she had had long black hair, which she often dyed the ends pink. She had elven features and a smile that would light up any room. This all changed in a matter of months. As the cancer progressed, her hair fell out, and she all but lost the energy to smile. Her timeless elven face seemed to age 20 years. But no matter how sick she got, she still looked as beautiful as ever in my eyes. She would always be an angel to me. Even though my eyes were already red from crying, I forced back the tears and approached her bed.

As I walked closer, I listened to the regular beep from the machine that represented my only friend's fading heartbeat, and realised both how precious and how delicate life truly is. I felt tears welling back up in my throat, and I almost backed away, but her pale hand reached up and took mine, and I couldn't leave. I held her hand, our eyes met, and in that single moment, I saw how scared she really was. That brave girl I had spent so much time with was gone. She didn't want to die; she still had a whole life to live. It wasn't fair. And I realised, I didn't want to ever leave her. I would die, just to be with her.

We sat there in silence for a while. Holding hands and wishing we were someplace else. We both knew she wouldn't live for much longer; she had only been given three months to live. That time was up as of yesterday. She was now on borrowed time. I went to break the silence, but she spoke first:

"Don't you dare" she whispered in my ear.

I almost smiled, she could read me like a book. She knew what I was thinking: how could I go on without her?

"Life wouldn't be worth it without you", I whispered back.

"I know", she said, "I'm amazing like that"

That was Sarah, making jokes on her death bed. I couldn't help it, I smiled. She smiled back, and for that single moment in time, all was well with the world. That was the last time she ever smiled. And the last time I smiled in a very long time.

Sarah coughed up blood, and our smiles were instantly wiped off our faces as we were thrown back into reality: Sarah was dying and there was nothing anybody could do to help. Sarah's hand felt weaker in mine as she whispered feebly in my ear:

"Then forget me, live your life and forget about me. Promise"

"Promise" I said.

She seemed satisfied with my answer, and as our eyes met for the last time, her hand fell from my grip, and her eyes glazed over, never to blink again. I fell to pieces, not only because my only friend had just died in front of me, or because she had told me to forget about her, but because I had lied: I could never forget her.

And as I sat there listening to the single, continuous tone of the machine that had once represented my friends heartbeat, I sobbed. I cried and I screamed at the world until two of the doctors came and dragged me away, kicking and screaming, from my friend's lifeless body. And as I was dragged from the room, I remembered something that truly shattered my soul: I never even got to tell her I loved her.


	2. The Cold, Cruel World

Ok. Hello again to my amazing audience. As some people may or may not have noticed, I have changed a few things about this story. mainly the fact that it is now about the Avengers rather than Percy Jackson. I have also changed the summary of the story a fairly large amount. I apologize if you did in fact like the older version better, I just thought this would make for a much more entertaining storyline than the one I previously had planned.  
>As you may also notice, this chapter is significantly shorter than the previous. I know it's only short, but i personally think it is an important step before the next scene. If you disagree with any of what i have just said, or have a suggestion to the story, please feel free to leave it in a review.<br>Also, I would like to acknowledge and thank several people who commented on my work: ItsAnIrishThing, cookiesofasgard, Ya Wouldn't Understand, iceandfire105, ItsAKiliThing, and Blackcat8539. You wouldn't believe how overjoyed I was when I discovered people actually liked my story. Thanks a ton you guys. Anyway, without further adieu, get reading!  
>It'sATimeyWimeyThing<p>

**The Cold, Cruel World**

I ran. I ran as fast and far away from there as I could. I never wanted this. Any of this. Why me… Why me? I ran until my legs fell from under me and I couldn't run any more, and then I wept. I wept and mourned my loss for three days. I lay still, curled up in a ball, not eating, only drinking from the pond near which I lay.

All I felt for three whole days was the cold. The relentless cold of the world. All I saw for three days was darkness. The shadow of the world in which I lived. And during this time I realised something; I was alone. Completely alone. I felt the whole in my heart and I felt the sting of more hot tears in my eyes. Then my vision went dark and I fell to the cold, hard ground.

That night I had nightmares, just like the past three nights. I dreamt of Sarah, and the light in my world, being snuffed out, as easily as a candle doused in water. I dreamt of my life; where I could have gone, and why that could now never happen. And I dreamt of a voice. An Echo in the darkness. Cold and menacing, yet mischievous. Like an adult teasing a young child.

"Come on little one," it chuckled, "freedom is life's great lie. You know this to be true, in your heart. Join me. You could be great you know."

And, as usual, I awoke in a cold sweat.

That morning I made a single decision that would change my life forever: fuck the world. What has it ever done for me? Nothing! If somebody hurts me, prepare to be hurt back. I swore from that moment on, nobody messes with me. I didn't care anymore.


End file.
